un amour commun
by atsumimag
Summary: yaoi! Kakairu Kakashi & Iruka Ils s’aimaient et personne ne pu réfuter ces mots.


Notice : - attention YAOI !!! Pour ceux qui n'aiment pas allez voir ailleurs.

Les personnages ne sont pas de moi mais de Masashi Kishimoto, l'auteur de Naruto.

L'histoire est de moi par contre et comme à mon habitude, les dialogues sont en **gras**, les pensés des personnages en _italique_ et mes commentaires entre parenthèses ().

UN AMOUR COMMUN

Le bonheur de l'autre, voilà le seul objectif qu'il s'était donné depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré. Il fit tout le bonheur de ce dernier, espérant d'être aimer à son tour, dans un futur plus ou moins proche, laissant le moindre de ces désirs personnels de côte et délaissant ainsi par la même occasion sa propre vie et sa santé. Il était prêt à tout pour ne serait avoir un sourire de l'être vers lequel son amour se portait.

Cet être en question, ne se doutait pas de toute l'attention que l'on manifestait et en était loin de s'imaginer que l'ensemble des bonnes aventures qui lui arrivait dernièrement, venait de lui. Mais dans un sens il se sentait plus ou moins observer voir espionner, il avait l'impression qu'à aucun instant, il n'était réellement seul, où qu'il soit, quoi qu'il fasse. Il sentait une présence qui voyageait autour de lui comme si c'était un fantôme. Malheureusement, il ne pouvait prouver qu'il était observer en permanence, et de l'identité de cet observateur, il voyait tout au long de la journée des centaines de visages plus au moins familiers pour certains. Il essayait de trouver qui pouvait être derrière tout çà, en revanche il ne découvrit aucun indice qui le mena au véritable coupable et ne le découvrit jamais.

Même si il s'est retrouvez nez à nez avec, voir bouche à bouche.

En effet, bouche à bouche, notre petit Iruka se retrouva à embrasser dans le couloir du bâtiment administratif (dans lequel il travaillait), le plus célèbre et redouter ninja du village de Konoha, Kakashi. Ce fut un moment merveilleux pour Iruka mais si : _comment un tel homme puisse tomber amour de quelqu'un d'aussi pathétique ?ce n'est pas possible je dois rêver ! Le plus célèbre ninja de tout le village voir du pays m'embrasse moi ! MOI ! Je suis en train de rêver c'est sure !_ Notre pauvre Iruka était déboussoler par premièrement la déclaration du Junin et deuxièmement le doux et long baiser qui s'en suivi.

C'est ainsi que débuta Iruka sa relation avec Kakashi, au début il se voyait comme çà tous les soirs après le travail, même si ils s'embrassaient souvent aucun n'a été pour le moment chez l'un ou chez l'autre. Sauf au bout de trois mois, un soir très tard au lieu de ce quitter, Kakashi emmena Iruka chez lui, Iruka se doutait qu'il risquerai de passer à la casserole mais non, Kakashi voulait juste qu'il reste dormir chez lui, il pleuvait à torrent à l'extérieur et qu'Iruka habitait à l'autre bout de la ville. Donc par conséquence, notre Iruka put admirer son bien-aimé pendant qu'il dormait. Cet événement ce répéta plusieurs fois de suite au bout de deux semaines ce fut tout les soirs qu'Iruka se retrouva à dormir chez Kakashi. Malgré d'avoir passé six mois de bonheur intense, Iruka se tracassait sur le fait qu'ils n'avaient pas encore couchés ensemble ; Iruka ne put s'empêcher lors d'une soirée télé à la maison de lui demander :

**Kakashi ?**

**Oui.**

**Euh…comment dire…**

**Quoi donc ?**

…**euh…,** il hésitait, il ne savait pas comment tourner sa phrase.

…**qu'est qui te tracasse mon amour ? **lui demanda Kakashi dans une neutralité incroyable.

…, Iruka pris son courage à deux mains. **Est- ce que tu as envie de moi ?**

**Bien sure, sinon je ne serai pas là avec toi. **

**Non je ne te parle pas de cette envie là !**

… **?** Kakashi fit comme qi il ne comprenait pas même si il savait exactement où voulait en venir Iruka.

**L'autre envie… **Iruka n'arrivait pas à s'expliquer il trouvait çà gênant de demander à son amant, _Pourquoi on n'a pas encore fait l'amour ?_

**Si j'ai envie de coucher avec toi ?** demanda Kakashi pour qu'Iruka arrête de tourner autour du pot.

**Oui.** Répondit timidement Iruka il avait honte de le demander.

**Oui, j'en ai envie.**

**Bah alors pou…**

**Pourquoi on ne l'a toujours pas fait ?**

**Oui. **Répondit toujours timidement Iruka, cela faisait vraiment craquer Kakashi de le voir ainsi.

**Je ne veux pas de forcer.** Kakashi pris un air sadique.** Mais si tu veux, on le fait maintenant.** Kakashi embrassa Iruka et lui mettant une de ses mains sous le t-shirt.

… **non ! arrête !** repoussa Iruka, il ne voulait pas allez si vite.

**Il faut savoir, tu veux qu'on le fasse ou non ?**

**Je veux le faire, sauf pas comme çà.**

**D'accord, c'est toi qui décide.**

…

**Mais rassure moi, tu n'es plus puceau au moins ?**

**Heureusement sauf que…**

**Sauf que quoi ?**

**Je ne l'ai jamais fait avec un homme.**

**et tu sors avec un ?**

**je ne vois pas le problème.**

**Ne t'inquiète pas, on va allez en douceur, on va dans la chambre ?**

**Oui**, répondit une nouvelle fois timidement Iruka.

Il prit la main de son compagnon, qui l'entraina dans la chambre où il fit l'amour pour la première fois avec homme et plus de son pied. Au matin, Iruka était aux anges, il n'aura jamais pensé avoir un tel plaisir à faire l'amour avec Kakashi. Quant à ce dernier, il semblait comme soulager de l'avoir fait et heureux comme un pape.

Cet événement ci ce répéta aussi souvent qu'ils le pouvaient sauf sans accident sauf le risque de se faire surprendre. Iruka été comme devenu accro au sexe avec Kakashi, en plus de le faire dans un lit, ils le firent pendant qu'ils prenaient un bain, regardaient la télé sur le canapé, dans un ruelle étroite derrière des poubelles, dans les toilettes d'un bar ou d'un restaurant, dans les bois, sur le toit de l'immeuble où logeait kakashi, ou encore au bureau tard le soir, même sur le bureau de maître Hokage, sur une balançoire d'un parc de jeu pour les enfants la nuit, dans des endroits aussi divers que variés, ce qui n'été pas pour déplaire Kakashi mais çà existait bien plus Iruka qu'il ne croyait pas lui-même capable de faire çà. (Je n'imagine même pas le résultat, alors que je l'écris, si il y en a qui le font réellement).

Même si le gros du temps de leur relation ils la passaient à faire l'amour, Kakashi ne manquait pas de rappeler à chaque instant à Iruka ''**Je t'aime !** '', Pour l'aimer, il l'aimait, il était près à tout pour lui, il en était prêt à mourir pour lui. Iruka plus les jours passaient plus il aimait Kakashi d'un amour passionné. Sauf que cet amour va être mis en péril à cause des bruits de couloirs.

Ce bruit en question, était un bruit qui circulait dans les couloirs, ce bruit se transformant en rumeurs, arriva aux oreilles d'Iruka, qui ne voulait pas croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre, « **la relation amoureuse entre Hataké Kakashi et Umino Iruka n'est qu'un caprice du célèbre ninja copieur de village** », _c'est quoi ces sornettes !? Je suis sure que Kakashi m'aime vraiment, il n'arrête pas de me le susurrer à l'oreille lorsqu'on est ensemble. _Iruka n'y prêtait pas trop attention, du moins pour le moment. Ils les laissaient débattre parce que _c'est moi et pas vous qui est dans son lit !_

Mais ayant entendu des vertes et des pas mures au sujet de sa relation avec « son » Kakashi tout au long de la journée, commençait à fortement énerver Iruka. Au soir sur le chemin en rentrant chez lui, Iruka entendit à nouveau les mêmes sortes de rumeurs au propos de sa relation par plusieurs personnes qui discutaient dans la rue. Cela inquiéta Iruka, _pourquoi tout le monde pense « çà » ? Pourquoi ? C'est quoi le délire ?_

Chez lui, la seule personne qui pouvait à présent le réconforter ce trouvait devant lui assoupit dans le canapé. Il s'approcha en faisant le moins de bruit possible, enfin de voler un baiser à son amant. Sauf ce dernier se réveilla avant qu'il puisse toucher le canapé.

**Bonjour**, dit Kakashi encore endormir.

**Bonjour toi**, Iruka lui arracha ensuite un long baiser, il en avait besoin.

…

**Je t'aime.**

**Moi aussi. Même si çà ne plait pas à tous le monde.**

… **?! comment çà ?**

**Depuis que je suis rentré je n'ai pas arrêté d'entendre des bêtises à notre sujet.**

Kakashi prononça ces mots de manière tellement neutre, qu'Iruka crut que Kakashi en avaient rien à « foutre » que ce soit vrai ou non. Alors que pour Iruka cela ne l'était pas, sur le chemin du retour entendre tellement de personnes jazzer à leur sujet inquiétait fortement Iruka, il se demandait si c'était vrai ou non, ce qu'il se disait. Des larmes commençaient à couler sur ses joues.

**Iruka ?**

**Est-ce que c'est vrai ce qu'ils disent?** réussit à prononcer avant de laisser s'échapper un sanglot.

**Bien sure que non**, Kakashi pris son amoureux dans ces bras, **ils** **sont jaloux c'est tout ! regarde moi**, il prit la tête d'Iruka entre ces mains enfin qu'ils puissent être face à face, **JE T'AIME et rien et ni personne ne pourra me faire dire le contraire.**

**Kakashi !** Iruka étant toujours un grand sentimental fonda encore plus en larmes et pleura la tête contre le buste de Kakashi jusqu'il en puisse plus.

**Oh là ! allez arrête. Ce n'est rien laisse les dire, et ne t'inquiète pas d'ici la fin de la semaine tout sera fini**, dit Kakashi en essayant de rassurer son bien-aimé.

Sauf qu'au contraire cela dura plus que la fin de la semaine, cela faisait déjà deux mois que ces rumeurs circulaient, et qu'elles s'amplifiaient. Mettant ce pauvre Iruka de plus en plus mal à l'aise, ainsi que ces doutes augmentaient à mesure que le temps passait. Plus cela venait plus cela semblait vrai aux yeux de notre Iruka, il remettait tout en question pendant la journée et au soir une fois rentrer Kakashi le rassurait avec autant de bien que de mal, plus les jours défilait plus il n'avait plus d'explication valable car Iruka les avaient déjà entendu, et rien ne pouvait certifier que cela le calme définitivement du moins pour le reste de la nuit. Les seuls personnes qui ne véhiculait pas ces rumeurs étaient leurs proches, eux essayaient plus tôt que cela çà s'arrête.

Sauf lors du troisième mois, Iruka craqua pour de bon. Il était en train de travailler à la réception des rapports de missions comme tout les jours, et comme tout les jours pendant l'après midi il y avait beaucoup de monde. Le sujet de conversation favori de ce beau monde était bien sure la relation entre Iruka et Kakashi. Iruka ne pouvait plus supporter ces ragots et se mit dans une colère que personne ne croyait possible de sa part.

**STOP !!! il y a en marre, qu'est que çà peut vous faire de ce qu'il se passe entre moi et Kakashi ? Et qu'est que vous en savez de ce qui se passe entre nous ? qu'est qui vous fait dire toutes ces choses ? ……..** (etc.) Iruka hurla tellement fort que l'on entendait même dans le couloir.

Et il sortit en courant du bâtiment dans lequel il se trouvait, les larmes aux yeux, on essaya de le rattraper mais rien à faire il fut plus rapide qu'eux, ils le perdirent de vues lorsqu'il rentra dans la forêt. On prévient Kakashi de la situation et on essaya de le retrouver. Iruka courra jusqu'il en puisse plus et s'adossa à un arbre, glissa au sol tellement il était fatigué d'avoir couru, ces larmes n'avaient pas cessé de couler. _J'en peux plus_, Iruka se répétait cette phrase sans arrêt pendant plusieurs minutes, jusqu'à qu'elle change en _j'en peux vraiment plus._ Il sortit un kunai de son étui.

Iruka s'apprêtait à se porter un coup fatale, il ne pouvait plus supporter, les rumeurs qui se disaient au sujet de sa relation avec Kakashi, il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il l'utilisait juste pour ce payer de bons temps, il ne voulait pas penser qu'il n'était soi-disant encore un des caprices de Kakashi, il ne pouvait pas croire que l'homme qu'il aimait se moquait de lui. Que tout ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux n'est que foutaise, de vent, etc.… il ne voulait pas croire que Kakashi c'est servit de lui comme un pion que l'on déplace sur un échiquier, qu'il jouait la comédie avec lui. Il ne voulait plus entendre ne serait une seconde de plus ces horribles paroles, même si cela n'est pas vrai, même si les autres disaient çà car ils étaient jaloux de leur amour, de l'attention exclusif que lui portait Kakashi. Iruka n'en pouvait plus de tout çà, il était à bout. Il allait mettre fin à ses jours… des larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

_Désolé Kakashi, j'en peux vraiment pl.…_

**Arrête ! **Kakashi arriva à temps, sa main retenait celle d'Iruka qui tenait un kunai à quelque millimètre de sa gorge. Il l'avait enfin retrouvé.

… les larmes coulaient à flots sur les joues de ce pauvre Iruka, devenu le martyr de rumeurs fausses.

**Stop, ne fait pas çà. **Dans le son de sa voix, Iruka pouvait sentir à quel point son amant est effrayé par ce qui s'apprêtait à faire.

**Mais… **Iruka n'arrivait pas à s'expliquer ces pleures ne cessant pas.

**Çà serait leurs donner raison, ne fait pas çà je t'en supplie, je t'aime ! lâche ce kunai ! **de fines gouttes d'eau sortir du seul œil visible de Kakashi, mais Iruka malgré que la main de Kakashi le retenait, portait toujours son arme à sa gorge. **Si tu fais çà, je te suivrais… **Iruka se mit à trembler, _pourquoi voudrait-il me suivre ?_ **…que tu le veuille ou non. **Kakashi fixait Iruka, espérant qu'il lâche son arme.

…

**Tu veux vraiment mourir ?**

…

**Réponds,** Kakashi ne voulait pourtant pas entendre la réponse.

**Oui,** Iruka fut catégorique.

**Qu'il en soit ainsi. **

Kakashi n'hésita pas. Il brisa le poignet d'Iruka pour qu'il lâche prise, au même instant il retira son masque et embrassa Iruka, avant même qu'il puisse hurler de douleur (de faite que Kakashi lui est cassé le poignet) sur sa langue, Iruka sentit un liquide à la fois froid et brulant, du poison, Kakashi continuait à l'embrasser et il comprit que tout ce qui avaient entendus étaient totalement faux. Kakashi l'aimait vraiment et qu'ils allaient mourir ensemble parce qu'ils s'aimaient.

En quelque secondes, ils furent pris de convulsions aussi bien l'un et pour l'autre, mais n'empêchant pas Kakashi de garder ses lèvres sur celles d'Iruka, mais lorsqu'il les quittait dans la seconde qui suivit, leurs cœurs cessèrent déjà de battre, ils étaient tous deux morts sur un dernier baiser. Leurs corps tombaient l'un à côté de l'autre, des larmes encore humides à leur yeux, pour ceux qu'ils les découvrirent deux heures plus tard, on aurait dit qu'ils dormaient l'un contre l'autre comme pour ce donner chaud.

Les traces violacés sur leurs lèvres prouvaient qu'ils avaient mis fin à leurs jours en utilisant du poison, (poison qui se trouvait dans une fausse dent de Kakashi que l'on lui avait posé lorsqu'il était encore à l'Anbu). Leurs proches étaient effondrer par leur mort, ils ne comprenaient pas leurs gestes, ils ne connaissaient aucunes raisons qui les auraient poussé à se suicider tous les deux, ils n'avaient pas laissé de lettre ou un mot pour expliquer leur geste ou pour dire leurs adieux. Mais ceux qui savaient peut être la raison n'étaient pas peu fière de ce qu'ils avaient fait. Avec leur mort, Kakashi et Iruka prouvèrent à tous qu'ils s'aimaient au point de mourir pour et avec l'autre. Ils s'aimaient et personne ne pu réfuter ces mots.

FIN

Merci d'avoir lu cette fanfiction jusqu'au bout.

N'hésitez pas à laisser vos commentaires.


End file.
